The Lure of Adventure
The Lure of Adventure is the first chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. ''In this chapter, Nate sees his brother, Sam, and escapes the orphanage with him. Plot After passing out from a collision at sea, Nathan Drake remembers the night his life changed. In the 1980s, when he was 12 years old, he was being scolded by a nun in the Saint Francis Boys' Home for starting a fight. The nun, impatient with Nathan's behavior, leaves him alone in his room while all the other boys have left for a Bible retreat. Moments later, he spots his older brother, Sam, calling out to him with a flashlight. Tired of his life in the orphanage, Nate sneaks out of his room through the window to meet up with Sam. Nate traverses the roof and walls of the orphanage and is forced to go back inside to pass through. He sneaks through the orphanage and overhears a conversation between the nun and a priest about him. The Father convinces the nun that he will talk to Nathan and help him before leaving her and calling it a day. Nate then quietly navigates through the room, avoiding the nun and then going out the window. Nate makes his way to where he saw Sam and finds the flashlight he used, before he catches him. Sam notices Nate's bruises from the fight and Nate explains that the other boy mocked them and their parents. Sam then teaches Nate to just laugh it off the next time it happens. He then gives Nathan his jacket to prevent him from getting a cold. The two then set off, scaling and running through the rooftops of the orphanage before they come to a locked door Sam thought he had propped open. He then uses his grappling hook to scale a high wall and leaves the rope behind for Nate to use. There are instances in which Nate is incapable of climbing to a higher wall or jumping above a long gap where Sam ushers in to help and grab his little brother's hand. In two occasions, Sam lets Nate use the rope and perfectly grapples onto the points. Using the rope, they swing towards a building outside the orphanage's walls and then slide their way down. Sam shows Nate his new 500cc twin engine motorcycle, to which Nate quickly judges Sam that he stole it, but Sam dismisses it by saying he truthfully bought it. Nate immediately realizes Sam's intentions to go out of the country for a well-paying job and is disappointed when he explains that he will use the money to get him out of the orphanage, but not for a couple more years. Desperate, Nate tries to reason to Sam that he just wants to run away with him instead. Sam reluctantly disagrees, hurting his little brother. Sam tries to cheer him up by revealing he had found the place where their father had sold their mother's effects and offers Nate to come with him to see them. Nate willingly accepts and the two ride off on the motorcycle. Walkthrough Reach Sam After the cutscene ends, climb out the window and make your way towards the corner of the roof ahead of you. Turn to your right and vault over the low wall, then climb up onto the HVAC unit and use the air duct hatches to reach the top of this wall. Drop down on the other side, then vault back over the wall to reach the opposite side of the roof. Slide down it and hop the low wall next to the window, then continue around the corner of the roof to your right and climb through one of the two windows you find open. Once inside, open the door across from the window you entered, then move out into the hall. Make your way to the end, then take cover against the wall at the open door and wait for the priest and nun to turn their backs to you before moving up into cover against the filing cabinets in the center of the room. When Father Duffy and Sister Katherine part ways, follow the Sister into the room on your left, staying in cover to avoid being seen. Hug the shelving and wrap around the corner to your right, then transition across the room into cover behind the sofa when the Sister turns to face out the window. When the priest calls for her assistance, wait for her to pass you by and vault through the open window to get back outside. Drop down from the windowsill to the ledge below, then shimmy to your left until you can climb up onto the roof. Run to the end of this section and jump across the small gap to the other side, then grab the exposed ledge above you. Shimmy and jump your way to the right until you reach an old drainpipe. Leap to it and climb to the top, then interact with the backpack to trigger a cutscene. Escape the orphanage After the cutscene ends, wait for Sam to climb up the nearby wall, then jump to catch his hand and get pulled up to the next section. Follow Sam as he runs and climbs over the rooftops, until you reach a grated-metal platform where he hops over the railing, sliding down the roof on the other side. Jump over and slide after him, then cross the next roof he runs across to trigger a cutscene on the other side. When the cutscene ends, follow Sam up the rope and keep after him until he jumps the gap to the clock tower. After Nate chickens out on the first attempt, back up a bit and get a running start to make the leap. When Sam catches you and pulls you up, continue following him up the tower and over the nearby rooftops. When Sam slings his rope over a nearby beam, he will offer for you to swing across first. Take the rope and jump off the edge of the platform to swing across, then leap off when you are over the other side. From here, you will start to climb the church tower across from you, but will get separated from Sam. Instead of trying to go upwards, follow the climbable stones around the corner to your right, then climb up the shutters of the tower windows to rejoin Sam. Follow him across the next roof and around the top of another tower. After he drops and slides down the roof below you, follow suit and do the same. As you reach the bottom of the roof, press the X button to fling yourself towards the opposite platform and Sam will catch you. Follow him around the corner and once he gives you the rope and grappling hook, use it to latch onto the streetlight and swing to the catwalk across the street from you. Once you’ve safely made it over, climb down the ladder at the other end of the catwalk to trigger a cutscene and end the chapter. Behind the scenes *Sam wears a sweater that has a similar design to Nate's rolled up sweater in Cartagena in the flashback from ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *A misbehavior report file in an office in the orphanage can be viewed and Nate's real surname is teased, but is blocked by his picture. His surname starts with the letter M. This is eventually revealed later in the game, in Chapter 16. *According to a piece of concept art, the chapter takes place in 1980, with Nate being 12 and Sam being 17.ArtStation - Uncharted 4: Young Sam and Drake, Hyoung Nam. Artstation.com. Retrieved June 16, 2016 **This, however, contradicts information given in Drake's Deception, as Nate would have been in his early 20s when he first met Victor Sullivan, as well as dialogue in said game implying Nate was 15 years old within year of meeting Sully. References Category:Chapters in A Thief's End